


We've Got A Good Thing Going

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/M, Friendship, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Logan never had feelings for Jean, Love, Made For Each Other, Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, RoLo feels, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Tenderness, What-If, X Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Professor Xavier is dead and the school is in mourning. Ororo is no exception. She has lost a brother and now, a father in a short span of time. There is nothing she wants more than to be alone at this moment. However, Logan ignores her need for solitude and intends to offers comfort, but finds something else as well.Set during events of The Last Stand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a few Lororo fics on here and I was inspired to write one of my own. Logan and Ororo are one of my more beloved otps, but they don't get nearly enough recognition as they should. They just make so much _sense_ as a couple. I really wish they'd had more scenes together in the original films.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo was tired. 

  
   
Not only had Scott died just a few days ago, but now the professor was dead as well.

  
   
The grief and pain was nearly too much for her to handle alone, but she had to bear it.

  
   
Hank had an important meeting with the UN regarding Magneto and his growing band of mutants, so gone was a caring shoulder for her to rest her head upon.

  
   
With Scott's death and Jean's embracing of the Phoenix and joining the brotherhood of mutants, there was no one whom Ororo could share her grief.

  
   
Briefly, her mind turned to Logan, but that idea was dismissed as quickly as it came. It was true that her friendship with the man had gotten stronger over time, even more so after Alkali Lake, but they had never stepped scross the personal line of intimacy.  
 

  
Logan wasn't a man who shared what he was feeling with other people. Granted, he was frank and said what he was thinking - often to the point of rudeness - but expressing tender emotions just wasn't his forte.  
 

  
There was absolutely nothing wrong with that, either. Still, it saddened her to know that they were both in such pain from losing the professor and they were not mourning him together. Logan was a proud man and he probably was drowning his sorrows in alcohol as he tended to when life seemed hopeless.

  
   
The thought of him in some dingy, bar, drinking away his grief moved Ororo to the point of pain. However, she wouldn't go to him and beg. They both were grown adults who could make their own choices and their own mistakes.

  
   
It was alright. She had made it through harder things in life alone and she could handle this. She was not a weakling. Now, she was the leader of the X-Men, and Charles' successor as head of the school - although, she really didn't want to think about that right now. There was simply too much going on in her head.  
 

  
Because of the tragedy of losing the professor, Ororo had announced that classes were cancelled for the next two weeks. No one would feel like learning in school or teaching, so she granted a reprieve for an appropriate time to honor Xavier and grieve his passing.

  
   
All of the students had been instructed to stay in their rooms for the rest of the day, save for dinner, which, when they all came down to eat, was a very mellow affair. No one spoke, just fed themselves quietly before going back to their rooms.

  
   
Ororo, herself, had chosen to stay in her room for the rest of the day, which was a struggle, due to her claustrophobia. Thankfully, the two big windows in her room helped stave off her feelings of being trapped. 

  
   
There she sat on her bed, with her head resting on her knees, a soft lullaby on her lips. The clock on her nightstand read 12:16 am. She knew that she needed to be in bed, but she'd tossed and turned for a good two hours before throwing the covers back and choosing to sit up.

  
   
Sleep would come when it did. Right now, her mind was too loud to rest.

  
   
A knock sounded at her door and Ororo stared at it. Who could it be? She'd instructed that everyone stay in their rooms. Not only that, but she had also made it abundantly clear that she wanted to be left alone.

  
   
No one in the school was scared of her, but they respected her wishes and did as she asked. Whenever the weather witch needed some time alone, it was usually wise to leave her be. The person who was at her door obviously hadn't taken the hint.

  
   
Another knock.

  
   
Ororo sighed. "Whoever you are, I'd rather be left alone right now, please."

  
   
" 'Ro, it's Logan," replied the gruff voice on the other side of the door.

  
   
That was certainly a surprise. Still, she wanted to in solitude right now and was not in the mood for Logan's usual badinage. In the authoritarian teacher voice that she used when she needed to get her students' attention, Ororo, replied, "Logan, please go. I'd really like to keep my own company for tonight. We can talk tomorrow."

  
   
"Forget it, 'Ro. I'm not leaving until you open this door and let me in. Come on. You can't stay cooped up in there forever."

 

Goddess! Couldn't he just leave her be? "Logan, I am fine."

 

"Would you stop being so damn stubborn and open this door?"

 

"No."

 

Ororo's heart began to beat hard against her chest. Why did he want to talk to her so badly? Was he yearning to share his grief with losing the professor with her? Back at the Grey's house when they found the professor's wheelchair with him nowhere in sight, they both had broken down and wept.

 

In that moment and for the first time in four years, Ororo had seen Logan let down his walls and succumb to emotion. The pain of knowing that Xavier was just... _gone_ was too much for them to bear. It was like a living nightmare every day she looked at that wheelchair and know that their beloved professor would never sit in it again.

 

For Ororo, Charles wasn't just her teacher and mentor. He was also her father figure. After he saved her from the Shadow King in Africa so many years ago and trained her as one of his X-Men, she'd looked up to him for paternal advice and he was happy to oblige. Charles treated all of the X-Men as if they were his own children, but trusted them to be adults and handle themselves outside of the walls of the school.

 

Losing him was a heavy blow to Ororo's heart, and she was on the verge of shattering. She buried her head in her knees and began to breathe heavily. How was she supposed to lead the school and the X-Men without Charles there to guide her?

 

Ororo was strong, but she didn't know if she was **that** strong.

 

Logan wasn't giving up by a long shot. He knocked on the door again insistently. "Open the door, 'Ro."

 

"I said go away."

 

"The hell I will. Open up or I'll invite myself in."

 

Ororo scowled and put her hand on her head in exasperation. At this rate, she would have to let him in. The prospect of Logan breaking down her bedroom door was not a pleasant one and she was too tired to have an argument with him from opposite ends of the door.

 

After a long pause, she sighed and called out. "Fine. The door is unlocked."

 

She didn't look as the knob turned and Logan stepped into the room. 

 

He closed the door and went to her bed, sitting on it. "How are you holding up?"

 

"I'm managing. Have you come to counsel me, Logan? Because if you have, I am not in the mood."

  
   
"Trust me, 'Ro. I'm the last person on this planet who could counsel anyone. I just wanted to stay with you for a while. If that's okay with you."

 

The tenderness in Logan's voice surprised Ororo and she stared at him in amazement. For a fleeting moment, she believed he was toying with her, but the look on his face had nothing but sincerity written on it.

 

How... _unexpected_ , she thought to herself, curiously.

 

Maybe Logan wasn't as stiff when it came to things like this. If he was offering...

 

"I'm not complaining. This is just-"

 

"Unlike me?" He interrupted.

 

She chuckled and patted his knee. "On the mark."

 

"Well, we both know I'm never gonna be a touchy-feely kind of guy, but...I don't like seeing anyone I care about in pain."

 

Ororo's eyes flickered and she blinked in confusion. Just what did he mean by that? That he cared about her as a friend or...no. Ridiculous. Logan had been a good friend and partner for years now. They had grown to trust and rely on each other with their lives. The last thing Ororo needed was to begin speculating and pondering on any possible romantic feelings he might have for her.

 

Besides, now would be the wrong time and the wrong place for that.

 

Anyway, it's not as if any change of feelings for her on his part would make a difference to her. That's what Ororo told herself, despite the shiver that ran down her spine when Logan's upper thigh brushed against her calf. The tantalizing scent of pine and whiskey wafted to her nose and she bit her tongue to keep from moaning.

 

There was always something about Logan's scent that she liked. It was strong and full of the heady masculinity which made him the Wolverine. If it weren't for the light breeze she used to keep her arousal at bay, he would have caught a whiff of it a long time ago. In this close proximity, though, she wasn't sure how well that would work.

 

Clearing her throat, Ororo scooted further back on her bed and leaned against the pillows and headboard. "Thank you. I suppose I wouldn't deny any company right now. Sitting alone with my thoughts only works for so long. Then I have to get some fresh air."

 

"I know that feeling far too well. 'Cept you'd go to your garden to find your peace of mind. Me? I'd take my bike out for a ride until I find a decent bar a few dozen miles from here."

 

Ororo scoffed and shook her head. Of course he would do that. He wasn't too original when it came to things like that. If Logan ever needed to think or get away from people, nine out of ten, you'd find him in a bar. He was quite uncomfortable uncomplicated, which was one of the things she liked about him. Ororo, herself, had even joined him a handful of times.

 

"Whatever works, right?"

 

Logan smirked at her and took a swig from a small silver flask he'd hidden in the back pocket of his pants.

 

The weather witch scowled at him and crossed her arms in mild annoyance. Honestly, that man knew how to push her buttons in the most infuriatingly small ways. It was both amusing and irritating. "Logan, you know you're supposed to drink in your room."

 

"Eh, it's not like anyone else is gonna find out. We're the only two people in here and I'm pretty sure that you'll be left alone for the rest of the night. You can let it slide this time, 'Ro."

 

She narrowed her eyes at the cockiness in his demeanor. At least he wasn't smoking, - **goddess** , that would have been so much worse - but she still didn't want him drinking in her room. "Seriously, Logan. You know the rules. The profe-" She stopped speaking when she realized what she was about to say.

 

_The professor has restricted alcohol from being on the school grounds, unless they're in your room._

 

Tears began to well up in her eyes and her vision got blurry. Ororo cursed inwardly. It was pathetic, but she didn't want to cry in front of Logan. It wasn't so much that she was afraid it'd make things awkward between them, but she wasn't used to showing this side of her to Logan.

 

As leader of the X-Men, she couldn't show a lot of vulnerability with them because it can harm the morale of everyone else. Even though Logan was her good friend and co-leader of the X-Men, there were still some this she was reluctant to deal with when he was around.

 

She turned to her side and wiped her eyes at the stray tears that slid down her cheeks.

 

"Hey, 'Ro. You don't have to hide from me. I'm not gonna be run off because of a few tears." Logan came over to her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. With his other hand, he held out the flask. "Here."

 

She looked down at the flask and took it without a word, taking a few large gulps. The liquid burned like a fire as it ran down her throat and she sighed, closing her eyes as she handed it back to him.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Anytime."

 

There was a stretch of silence between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Ororo's eyes glanced at Logan's profile. She could see that he was in as much pain as she was, but after a lifetime of protecting himself, being a lone wolf and not trusting anyone, he had grown a hard exterior and a hard interior as well.

 

Who would break through his defenses and show his warm, caring side, she wondered. Whoever the woman's and wherever she was, she was going to be lucky. Ororo had a sense that Logan wasn't a man who loved easily, but when he did, he loved with every breath in his body.

 

He looked at the flask as he softly said, "I miss him, too. It was a stroke of good luck when I met Chuck. He helped me more than anyone else I've ever known and welcomed me into this place, even though I really didn't deserve it. I've said this to anyone, but...this school _is_ my home. Yeah, I do leave from time to time, but I always come back."

 

Ororo gave him a tiny smile. "I know. For Marie."

 

"And you."

 

Her head snapped up and she stared at him. "Well, I'd hate to think I didn't have any influence on your coming back. I'm flattered, but...aren't you forgetting someone more important than me?"

 

His brow furrowed. "Who else could I be forgetting?"

 

One name. "Jean."

 

Logan sighed and scratched his hair. " 'Ro..."

 

"It's alright. You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand. You've always loved her. I wouldn't expect that to change just because she's become the Phoenix."

 

The man stood up and groaned, rubbing his hands on his face. " 'Ro."

 

She had no idea why she kept talking about this, but for some reason, a large elephant was in the room and she was doing her best to avoid it. "If you're going to try and reassure me that everything's fine, you don't need to. Feelings don't just change out of the blue like that. It takes time and healing."

 

" 'Ro."

 

Ororo's gut instinct told her to stop before she drove Logan away with her attempts at reassuring him, but she couldn't stop. "Just forget I ever said anything about it. I don't want you to feel any more pain than you already do, but we will get through this, Logan. I promise you that."

 

"Ororo!" Logan's voice thundered as he shouted her full name.

 

Whatever she had planned to say after that was quickly forgotten and she stopped talking, surprised by his shout. Normally, he never yelled. Not at her. Since he did so now, she could only assume that it was because of something important.

 

"Yes?"

 

He moved over to her door and closed it. An curious action. Whatever he wanted to say her wasn't meant for anyone else's ears, but her own. After closing the door, he went over to her and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on both sides of her legs.

 

Ororo felt a little nervous and trapped. The intense look on his face made her heartbeat pound so loudly that she heard it in her ears.

 

"I don't feel that way about Jean anymore. I haven't for years."

 

"Oh?" She tried not to sound happy about this news. "How come?"

 

"It was just a crush. Nothing really concrete. I never really got to know her the way I'd need to if I wanted to be in love with her. Anyway, she wasn't serious about me. Never was, I was a little fling for her. Someone to flirt with once in a while whenever she was bored. I don't know about you, but that's not a good way to start a relationship."

 

That was apparent to Ororo from the first moment she saw Logan and Jean interact. "I agree...but why tell me? Where do I fit in all of this, Logan?" Those words came out before Ororo could stop them and she braced herself for something that she didn't want to hear. God forbid that he tell her it was because she was like a sister to him and he wanted her to know that he was over Jean now.

 

She might have to leave the room if he said that.

 

He didn't speak, just looked at her with a steady gaze that made her nervous to hear what he had to say next. Suddenly, she didn't care if he'd gotten over Jean five years ago or give days ago. Ororo was sick and tired of trying to hold herself back from showing how she really felt.

 

Impulsively, she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. The kiss was brief, but enough for him to know what she meant. Then she pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. She repeated herself. "Why tell me?"

 

Logan's lips had now curved into a smirk and he slid his hand on her waist, pressing against the warm flesh that lay just underneath her shirt. "Why did you kiss me?"

 

"Mm-mm. I asked you a question first." Ororo matched his smirk with her own and covered his hand with hers. Taking a chance, she decided to go for broke and brushed her breasts against his hard chest.

 

The effect was instantaneous. He growled and his grip on her body tightened as he pulled her even closer to him, slamming his lips to hers.

 

The kiss was by no means a tender one. Instead, it was full of passion and intensity. Ororo's body trembled from the power of it. She knew that he would be an amazing kisser, but this was more than she thought possible. Logan was caressing her womanly curves as his lips devoured hers, making her want so much more than what he was giving her.

 

Perhaps it was a wanton desire, but she didn't care. This had been a long time coming and she'd be damned if she let the moment slip past her.

 

After several seconds, they had to pull back so they could catch their breath. Ororo panted and sent him a pleased smile. He was breathing just as hard, but those eyes of his had locked on to her bosom, watching her as she took in deep breaths.

 

Her pulse danced excitedly as she realised that he wanted her. It was a mutual feeling and not one sided as she previously had feared. Tentatively, Ororo placed her hand on Logan's chest. "How long have you felt this way about me?"

 

The man covered her hand with his own and stroked it in an uncommon gesture of intimacy. "For a year or two. After Alkali Lake, you were one of the only people I could halfway open up to, 'Ro."

 

"Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?"

 

Logan chuckled and entwined his fingers in hers. "You're strong, independent, sexy and more than capable of handling my shit. You're the kind of woman who makes even a guy like me think about...putting down roots. In a way, I already did. It's the reason I keep coming back, but I'm not good enough for you."

 

That was quite possibly the last thing she ever thought she'd hear come from Logan's lips. "Thank you for the compliment, Logan, but let me make up my own mind before you jump to conclusions like that, please."

 

She kissed his hand and smiled at him, warmth in her gaze. "As it happens, I **do** think you're good enough for me. We have an understanding that helps our friendship and our partnership on the battlefield as well. You may think that I need someone pure, someone who doesn't have blood on his hands, but the truth is, I already gave my heart to you years ago. Now it's up to you to decide what to do with it."

 

Those words weren't easy for her to say, but she said them regardless. Ororo put herself out there, waiting for him to either accept or reject her. If he did reject her, she would handle it just like she handled Jean's becoming the Phoenix, Scott and the professor dying. However, she would be lying if she said that having Logan by her side as more than a friend wouldn't make things easier.

 

It was taking him a bit longer to respond than she thought it would. Ororo figured that he wasn't used to being exposed with his feelings with another woman before and it took him a bit of pacing before he knew how to respond. That's alright. She could be patient.

 

Several seconds passed, then he spoke. "Well, since you gave it to me, the least I could do is take care of it. See that it doesn't get broken."

 

A breath of relief left her mouth and she touched his cheek. "Good answer."

 

Ororo leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her. " 'Ro, I don't want you to think the wrong thing. I do care for you, but living with me isn't a picnic. There'll be some days you'll want to kick my ass and I wouldn't expect any less, but I will do my best to protect you and keep you safe. If you're gonna be mine, then you're gonna be **mine**. Understand?"

 

How could she stop herself from grinning after hearing that? Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted onto his lap. Logan's eyes darkened with a pleasure that he didn't try to hide. _Good._ She was tired of hiding.

 

"Logan, I've already had days when I wanted to kick your ass, as you put it, and we've been living in the same house for several years. I think I can handle it."

 

"You sure 'bout that?" He grinned and squeezed her backside, which made her gasp in pleasure.

 

Not to be deterred, Ororo wiggled her bottom against his hand and nuzzled his nose with her own. "I **am** a goddess after all."

 

He groaned at her actions and slid his hands down the side to her thighs. " **My** goddess."

 

"Mm, so possessive all of a sudden."

 

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

 

"I like the sound of that." Ororo grinded against him more slowly and pressed her lips to his again with a bruising intensity. Their hands groped and grasped any flesh they could and quiet grunts, sighs and moans of pleasure escaped both of their mouths.

 

Pulling back, Logan looked into Ororo's eyes and ran a hand through her beautiful silky white hair. " 'Ro, as much as I want to do this, it's-"

 

"Bad timing," she interrupted him with a firm nod of her head. And he was right. The professor had just died a few days ago and they were lying on her bed, trading passionate kisses with each other, which felt to be in poor taste.

 

Logan disentangled his legs from her and pulled her up to stand alongside him, his hand still holding hers. "Don't get any funny ideas. This _will_ happen. I have to claim what is rightfully mine and all."

 

Ororo moved her fingers out of his grip and ran them down his body until they reached his backside and she gave him a squeeze. "And I plan on claiming what is mine as well."

 

By this time, she had let the scent of her arousal and desire for him be known and a grin of delight spread across her face when she saw him sniff the air and his eyes dim with what she could only hope to be naughty thoughts.

 

"That's downright cold blooded of you, 'Ro," he said, ignoring the call of his animal instinct to mount his woman.

 

"Just giving you a hint of what's to come, Logan," she replied, voice dripping with honey.

 

He growled and gave her another hard kiss before pulling away. "When we take care of the brotherhood, you can believe that you'll be lying in that bed for a while. A couple of weeks at least." He squeezed her hand and walked to her door.

 

Shivers ran through Ororo's body as he turned to give her a hungry look that had her fighting the urge to run to him, strip him of his clothes and mount him. Hell, he'd probably like that, too. "I'm holding you to that promise, then."

 

They exchanged sizzling looks and as he closed the door, he whispered, "I wouldn't expect any less. Goodnight, Ro."

 

"Goodnight, Logan." She watched him close the door and rubbed her arms when she heard his retreating footsteps.

 

_Damn, that man knows how to get me riled up._

 

Time for a shower. And maybe after that, a nice dream filled with twisted sheets, unbridled cries and a sweaty Logan in her bed.

 

Ororo was **definitely** anticipating having that promise fulfilled.

 

 


End file.
